The present invention is directed to a HVAC duct system and, more particularly, to a duct system located in the conditioned space of a building for distributing heated or cooled air and having an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Traditional air distribution systems include duct work that extends between an air handling unit and a conditioned room space. Conditioned room space is the space occupied by persons within a building in which air may be heated, cooled, or otherwise conditioned. The duct work extends along the exterior, non-conditioned space between interior walls, above the ceiling, or below the floor such that it is not visible to a viewer. Approximately 25-40% of the energy (heating or cooling capacity) in ordinary air distribution systems is lost to duct leakage and heat conduction through duct walls. As energy becomes a more treasured commodity and as energy costs climb higher, methods for reducing these losses are becoming more important.
In a few modern architectural projects, the duct work has been exposed within the interior conditioned space by using utilitarian ducts suspended from the ceiling. Although energy efficient and acceptable in large open offices, this technique is not applicable to most intimate spaces such as smaller offices and residences, especially those having a more traditional designed environment. Additionally, exposed duct work may not be effective in distributing air. Often, the ducts distribute air through a limited number of outlet vents causing localized drafts that are very disruptive to the comfort zone of a space. In other situations, the conditioned air tends to stratify and not reach the occupancy zone of the space.
The present invention is directed to an air distribution system that functionally distributes conditioned air throughout a room, and also has an aesthetically pleasing appearance. The distribution system is positioned within the conditioned space such that any air leakage or heat conduction occurs within the conditioned space and is not wasted or lost, thus providing a more energy efficient air distribution system.
The duct is used for distributing the conditioned air. The duct defines a volume for conducting air, and has an exterior surface that may be ornamentally detailed and visible to a viewer. The duct exterior is shaped to form a recess behind the ornamental surface. At least one recess is positioned along the exterior surface and positioned such that it may be obscured from view. An outlet is positioned within the recess for directing a flow of air from the interior volume of the duct. The outlet is obscured by virtue of being located in the recess.
The duct may further include a joining edge positioned adjacent to the exterior surface for seating against a wall of the room. A flow control mechanism may be positioned over the outlet for selectively adjusting the flow of air from the interior volume of the duct through the exterior surface of the duct. A projection may extend outward from the exterior surface adjacent to each recess for further obscuring the recess from view.
The duct may be used in an air distribution system for delivering air throughout a conditioned space. The system includes a plurality of junction boxes arranged within the conditioned space. An air handler is operatively connected to at least one of the junction boxes for supplying air into the conditioned space. A plurality of ducts extend between the junction boxes. Each of the ducts has an ornamental surface adapted to be visible within the room, and at least one outlet for distributing air into the room. An air flow controller may be positioned within at least one of the junction boxes for controlling air flow into the ducts.
The system may be designed to direct air along the wall of interior spaces and/or the ceiling of the spaces. The junction boxes may be positioned within the corners of the interior spaces or rooms, and may also be positioned along substantially linear sections of the ducts. The junction boxes may contain an air flow controller, such as a baffle, diffuser, heat exchanger, damper, booster fan, filter, and other like air controlling device.
The present invention may also include a method of improving the aesthetic appearance of a room. The method includes positioning ornamentally rendered junction boxes having air flow controllers positioned therein on a wall of the conditioned space. Air may be directed through the junction boxes and into ducts providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance such that an observer remains essentially unaware that the junction boxes and ducts are an air distribution system.
The system also may provide a structure for placing lighting fixtures and cable trays. Various lighting fixtures may be positioned about the ducts and junction boxes to illuminate the walls and/or ceilings of the interior spaces. Additionally, the ducts and junction boxes may form cable trays for running phone, data, fiber-optic, and other like wires.